Total Drama All-Stars
by TheGingerMan101
Summary: After four seasons of Total Drama, Chris decided to bring back eighteen of the best competitors on the show to compete against each other. Will Owen be able do eat the food? Will the Heather-Alejandro animosity grow? Read Total Drama All-Stars to find out! (Don't hate me if this sucks, this is my first story.) Oh and I don't own Total Drama (even though I wish I did)
1. Chapter 1

Chris: After we've put our contestants through four seasons of brutal challenges (shows Awake-A-Thon clip), disgusting food (shows a clip of "delicious food"), and worst of all each other (shows a clip of Gwen fighting with Heather) we've chosen eighteen contestants to compete against ach other on Total Drama Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Chris: We've divided them into two teams: The Rabid Dogs and The Killer Sharks. Our first team is made up of the eight finalists over the four seasons. This means Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Beth, Heather, Alejandro, Cameron, and Lightning will make up our first team! Come on out guys!

Owen: I'm so stoked to be here man! I can't wait to see what delicious food Chef has in store for us this season!

Chris: Ya about that…

Gwen: You know this sucks. I meant to do awful in my first season so I wouldn't be here!

Duncan: *Sigh* You know I can't even say how pissed I am to have to be here right now.

Beth: Oh my God! I can't believe I'm here! I hope Lindsay can come too!

Gwen: Oh this season just keeps getting better and better.

Heather: What is the weird Goth girl doing here? She didn't even do good!

Gwen: Like I said before-

Heather: Oh shut up!

Chris: Break it up until everyone's here.

Alejandro: Why hello ladie- WHAT IS HEATHER DOING HERE?

Chris: She qualified; I mean she did beat you.

Heather: That's it I'm out of here.

Chris: Oh that's too bad I guess you don't want to win the prize.

Heather: Fine for the money.

Chris: And now for someone from the new cast-

Cameron: Hey guys I'm so glad to be here.

Duncan: *cough* Nerd.

Lightning: Oh ya! Lightning's gonna win this time! Lightning strike!

Chris: And that's it for our first team. Our second team is made up of people who we feel have stopped at nothing to win the game, but just came up short. This team includes Jo, Scott, Lindsay, Trent, Courtney, Mike, Zoey, Cody, Leshawna, and Sierra. (Duncan and Gwen get red when Chris says Trent and Courtney)

Beth: Oh yay! Lindsay and me are in the same season! I hope we'll be on the same team.

Gwen: Wow Lindsay really does seem to be rubbing off on you Beth.

Beth: Thanks!

Chris: Anyways… On with the show.

Jo: Sup losers. Oh Chris what a pleasant surprise. By the way you night as well give me the check now because these people look pretty pathetic.

Chris: I know that's probably true, but you still have to beat everyone else.

Scott: If Zoey makes this season then I will make sure that she is gone first!

Lindsay: Oooh Beth I hope we're on the same team!

Chris: Well no, but you are both idiots.

Lindsay: Aww man. What's an idiot?

Trent: Am I the ninth one to come? Cause if I'm not I could go back off-stage and- Oh uh hi Gwen.

Courtney: (On cell phone) What do you mean you lost the lawsuit? Ugh, fine I'm here now.

Chris: Ya, uh Courtney I'll need that phone.

Courtney: Fine, but don't think this is over Chris, cause it's not! Oh hi everyone I think you will do great this season.

_Gwen: Oh please, does she think that we are idiots? The new cast will hopefully see right through her._

Mike: Guys don't worry I'm back and better than ever, without my MPD!

Zoey: Hi guys. I hope no one's mad that I kind of went crazy last season. Hi Mike I'm sure this season will be great.

Cody: Hey. See the ladies are here. Glad I could be here. Gwen?

Gwen: You loser! Thank God we're on different teams!

Leshawna: Hey y'all Leshawna here! So happy I could make it.

Sierra: OMG, like LOL Cody and me are on the same team!

Cody: Why is SHE here?

Chris: Well I thought you two could spend some time together this season. In case you were wondering this season, since you are All-Stars, I thought you could be treated like them. This means that you will be staying in a 5-Star hotel with an all-you-can-eat buffet three times a day! And yes Owen, we really mean all-you-can-eat!

_Leshawna: About time that man did something that we can appreciate._

Chris: You all have your own room, but you can share rooms, as long as it's not coed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars we brought back eighteen of the shows best competitors and divided them into two teams. The first team, The Rabid Dogs, is made up of the eight finalists from previous seasons. Our second team, The Killer Sharks, is made up of contestants from previous seasons that have tried so hard to win, but just came up short," said Chris, "Their first challenge win begin during this episode. Who will win? And who will be forever shamed because of being the first person voted out of Total Drama All-Stars? "

(Theme Song Plays)

Rabid Dogs:

I can't believe I'm here man," Owen exclaimed, "This is crazy! I can't believe Chris is really giving us real food, and it's going to be better than before!"

"You thought Chef's food, or should I say garbage, was good?" Duncan inquired.

"Ya, what did you think about it?" the oaf answered.

"Oh nothing," Duncan said, pretending to choke.

_"God! Owen might've gotten stupider since his last season! He'll be an easy target, " Duncan stated deviously._

Meanwhile on the girls side

"I'm so sad that Lindsay and me aren't on the same team," Beth moped.

"I know how you feel, I miss Trent," the Goth agreed.

"Aw, thanks," Beth said

_"I never knew Gwen had a soft side. Maybe I could use that to her advantage," Heather deviously._

"Oh crap!" Gwen said very mad.

"What is it now, you're on a different team than Trent?" Heather said like a jerk.

"No, I was thinking that the girls on our team are outnumbered because Lighting and Cameron were the final two in Total Drama Revenge of the Island!" Gwen shouted.

"Wow, weird Goth girl has a point," Heather stated.

(Beth couldn't even look up because this made her cries turn into sobs.)

"Oh, and Heather if we lose I think we should go with you because everyone hates you," Gwen stated.

"Gwen, you're stupider than I thought, don't you know that the jury votes for who they want to win, and no one will vote for me, which means if you actually make it there then you will have a better of winning, idiot," Heather stated like she was the new Einstein.

"You know I hate it when you're right," Gwen said angrily.

On the Killer Sharks side it seems like everything was going great.

"CHUG, CHUG CHUG, CHUG!" the guys were screaming at Cody.

"YAA!" the guys shouted.

_" You know I never thought Cody was cool, but now I think he's pretty awesome,_" _Trent said surprised._

"So, I was thinkin' that we should make a guys alliance to get rid of Sierra, Leshawna, Courtney, Jo, and Zoey," Cody proposes.

"That's a great idea," Trent replies.

"Well, I like it, but can we maybe keep Zoey around instead of voting her off?" Mike asked.

_"God! Mike is such a baby!" Scott shouted._

"Mike, that's fine temporarily, but we have to get rid of her at the merge," Cody said, "She's just to likable and will win this game."

"Okay, fine," Mike said and sighed at the same time.

Meanwhile the girls are saying:

"Since we have the numbers I think that we should vote off the guys. Mainly Mike, Scott, and Cody because no one likes Scott and if Mike and Cody make it to the final two then they will win this game," Courtney stated.

"Fine, that sounds like a great idea," Jo agreed, "I can't believe I didn't think of that.

"What do you mean that we have numbers?" Lindsay asked because she is an idiot.

"Ugh. I mean we have more girls than guys on the team," Courtney said disgusted by the blonde.

"Can we please keep Mike in for a little while, please?" Zoey pleaded.

"Zoey, you are such a baby!" Jo screamed, getting the attention of the guys, "Mike is going to win the game if we keep him in here!"

Mike's face is getting very red and the others are just cracking up.

_"Zoey may be stupider than Lindsay, and that's saying something!" Jo stated._

_"Great, just great! Day one and two people already hate each other," Courtney said clearly angry._

_"I like how Courtney decided to be the leader. I hope she can be just as nice as Heather. Oh, Heather was so nice," Lindsay, said like and idiot._

"Alright guys, time for your first challenge. I think you guys won't be able to _stand_ it," Chris boomed over a megaphone.

Twenty minutes later everyone was at the nearby lake and saw two 50' by 50' platforms about 100' out.

"Alright guys your first challenge is the have your team swim out to the platforms. Once everyone is there you will be making a human pyramid. First team to finish wins immunity," Chris explained, "I'll give you a minute to strategize."

"Okay, ready, GO!" Chris yelled, scaring a confused Lindsay.

"Jo already halfway to the platform with Duncan and Alejandro not far behind. Owen belly-flopped off the dock and is currently screaming in pain, losing his team a lot of time. Jo and Scott already on their platforms for the Shark's and Duncan and Alejandro for the Dog's. Cameron and Owen barely of the dock, even Lindsay is beating them. Lindsay by the way is currently three-quarters of the way there. The teams are waiting for Lindsay, Owen, and Cameron. Lindsay is there GO SHARK'S! Owen and Cameron finally make it, GO DOG'S! Shark's decide to put Lindsay, Sierra, Jo, Scott, and Mike on the bottom. The Dog's can't decide to do anything and they have a lot of time to make up. Zoey, Cody, and Leshawna in the middle. If Trent can climb up before Cameron (the Dog's decided to put Cameron in charge since he is the smartest and they made up a lot of time)! Trent made it up before Cameron, but they stay strong? 5…4…3…2… Oh! So close they all fell down! Cameron made it up finally: 5…4...3…2…1… And they've done it! The Rabid Dog's win immunity! Congratulations and enjoy the night off. As for you Shark's, I've got nothing, but a visit later tonight in the deck by the pool for a bonfire ceremony.

_"Unbelievable! I'm going to blame Trent because he decided to take charge and it must've been on purpose that he happened to fall right before we won!" Jo shouted._

"Hey, I say we vote out Trent because he was the leader," Jo proposed.

"Sure, why not," The girls agree.

On the guys' side, Trent can't stop crying.

"Trent, man up! It's you lost one challenge," Cody said.

"Cody, I'll get this," Scott interrupted, "Trent if you don't stop crying in one minute we're gonna vote for you."

"But, I lost the game!" Trent cried.

"Okay, your choice, guys we're voting for Trent tonight," Scott said.

"No, I'm done crying," Trent said.

"Great we'll vote for Leshawna," Scott proposed.

"Great," everyone agrees.

_"I gotta say, I'm impressed with Scott he's able to calm people down a lot more forcefully than I thought was possible," Cody said pleased," I just hop the girls don't make any plans for tonight's vote."_

"Hey guys we've gotta head to the pool," Trent said nervously.

"Welcome to the first bonfire ceremony of the season," Chris said very calm, "Let's talk about the challenge."

"Well it was definitely a bad challenge to decide to take charge in," Trent said.

_"Is Trent trying to get voted out?" Scott wondered._

"Yes, it did cost your team the challenge," Chris said, "Well Jo, what do you if Trent's move?"

"Well it cost us the challenge and it cost somebody's game," Jo said staring at Trent very angry.

"Well it is time to vote, Courtney, you're up first," Chris said once again very calm.

Everyone went up to vote, here's some of them:

"You're an idiot for taking charge in the first challenge," Jo whispers holding up Trent's name.

"I hate you Jo," Trent says holding Jo's name.

"Alright once the votes are read the decision is final. The player with the most votes will be asked the leave the hotel and cam never come back EVER!" Chris said.

"Every season you say that and every season someone comes back," Cody said.

"Oh well," Chris said, "First vote, Trent. Trent, Trent, Jo, Leshawna. Three votes Trent, one Jo, one Leshawna. Trent. Leshawna, Leshawna. One Jo, four Trent, Three Leshawna, one vote left. First person voted out of Total Drama All-Stars is … Trent. Time to go. Any last words?"

"Ya, I kinda knew I was going tonight," Trent said sadly.

"OK, time to go," Chris said, clearly not caring.

Who voted for who:

Jo: Trent

Scott: Leshawna

Lindsay: Trent

Trent: Jo

Courtney: Trent

Mike: Leshawna

Zoey: Trent

Cody: Leshawna

Leshawna: Trent

Sierra: Trent

_So it might not be my best chapter, but please don't stop reading it._


	3. Chapter 3

"Previously on Total Drama All-Stars," Chris said, "the teams settled in and alliances were formed. The challenge has proved challenging when the Sharks almost won, but fell down at the last second. Jo decided to vote off Trent. Scott used force to calm down his team and became the leader wanting to vote off Leshawna. In the end it was Trent who had to be the one to go. How will the other team react to this? Can Lindsay remember who went home? Did I forget to mention something that may or may not be revealed soon? Find out this time on Total Drama All-Stars!"

(Theme Song Plays)

The contestants sit down enjoying the good food Chris gave them for once. The Dogs not very surprised at the elimination.

"Why was it him?" the Goth sobbed.

"Isn't it obvious brainless?" Heather asked sarcastically, "He lost the challenge. Anyway now you can focus on Duncan."

"Ya, I'll do that once you admit to loving Alejandro!" Gwen yells making Heather get very mad.

"I do NOT love Alejandro you-" Heather screams.

"Girls calm down I know I'm irresistible," Alejandro says seductively, making both of them blush.

"Ya I agree with Al," Owen says as giddy as usual, "Why should you fight when you have this amazing food?"

"_I don't love Alejandro. GOT IT?" Heather screams._

"_Heather is like my 2__nd__ cousin Sonja," Alejandro explains, "They have a fiery spirit, but it only takes a beautiful man like myself to calm them down. Also remind me to vote out Owen when I get the chance. He's already gotten on my nerves!""_

"Well only 9 in the morning and there's already fighting," Chris says," As you've already seen Trent was voted out last night and I forgot if I said that not one, but two Hidden Immunity Idols have been hidden somewhere in the hotel. This means it could be by the pool or the rooms.

"_Two? I could have one for Cody and me! OMG!" Sierra says rather loud._

"_Perfect. Zoey and I can get one each and we will definitely have an advantage in this game," Mike happily states, "You know unless she wants both of them. That'd be cool too."_

"Also three people will be in the finals instead of two and the challenge will be a jury vote. The jury is made up of the people voted out after the merge which will be at twelve people remaining," Chris explains.

"_Interesting twist Chris," Alejandro says, "I think you have done well this time around by making the winner decided by the people they possibly had a hand in voting out. This changes things very much for my villains and I."_

"Anyway for your challenge," Chris says, "You will have a race where your team will be running a 5K and if one of your teammates stops then you entire team has to stop. The same goes for walking and if you pass out then your team will have to carry you. And yes Dogs you will have to carry Owen when he passes out."

"WHAT! That is totally unfair the other team has Jo to do all the work for them!" Heather implies very mad, "I demand another challenge!"

"Meet me outside in ten minutes. Any questions?" Chris asks. "Ugh. Yes Lindsay?"

"Okay so I'm confused what's the challenge again. And where's Trent?"

"With Tyler," Gwen says in her sarcastic voice."

"Oh. Thanks Greta," Lindsay says.

"_Thank God she's not on our team," Gwen says relieved._

Five minutes later Chris is outside with the contestants judging their attire, "Jo looks ready in her jogging clothes. Even though the rest of her team doesn't look quite as ready for the challenge. The Dogs have no one ready at all and Owen looks like he's ready to cry with the challenge of running."

"It's true I can't stand having to run. I mean the last time I ran was when I heard my favorite ice cream shop was having a sale, but 5K is very different," Owen explained in-between sobs.

"_I'm surprised he ran that long," Heather said, "I knew he was oaf, but that's really good for him."_

"_This is perfect Owen will lose and everyone will vote him out," Alejandro says with an evil grin._

"On your marks. Get set. GO!" Chris yells, "And they're off. Jo leading her team and Alejandro leading his team. Owen already behind and out of breath. I can't see them anymore since they're around the first turn with the Killer Sharks leading by a bit. You can see the action from Camera C."

"Owen how the heck are you already out of breath?" Alejandro asks once again irritated, but this time he's faking it.

"I don't know I guess my for once my fat doesn't help," Owen says.

"_For once? When in the world has his weight helped anything!" Gwen yells._

"Sorry guys, but I think I have to walk," Owen says when he actually passed out.

"Ugh. Well I guess we all have to carry him now," Alejandro says pretending to be upset.

"_Perfect. Owen has pretty much already lost the challenge which means everyone will vote him out and never again will I be called 'Al'," Alejandro says happily._

Meanwhile Jo is making sure her team is keeping pace and not stopping, "Keep it up guys you're actually not sucking as bad as I thought," Jo says trying to be encouraging.

"_These little idiots are painfully slow especially Leshawna," Jo says annoyed._

"I can't do it sorry guys," Leshawna says starting to walk.

"Nope! We are not stopping at all! Not until we finish," Jo yells.

"Oh really. Well I'm stopping," Leshawna says starting to get mad.

"Um no you're not!" Jo yells at Leshawna in her face.

"Please don't fight," Lindsay asks surprising everyone, "If we fight then we'll lose and then someone from our team will have to go again."

"_How the heck did Lindsay get brains?" Leshawna says in shock._

"Okay sure," Leshawna says turning to Jo, "Jo I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Jo mumbles.

"Oh so it's gonna be like that? Okay fine," Leshawna says with her famous attitude.

Meanwhile the Shark's are unable to move with Owen having to be carried. Heather decides too have the boys carried them since they are strong.

"Well I guess that works for now," Alejandro agrees. So the boys carried him, except Cameron, and they were up and moving again.

"So Gwen what have you been doing between shows?" Duncan asks in an attempt to flirt.

"Well when I got home I immediately went to Reaper's House, Reaper is my best friend by the way, and we talked about stuff," Gwen explained.

"Oh like Goth stuff?" Duncan joked.

"Ya sure. Whatever. Well I have to go now. Bye," Gwen says very mad.

"_Ya know sometimes Duncan is cool, but most of the time he's just a jerk," Gwen says almost crying._

"_Geez! Gwen sure has a short temper," Duncan says confused and angry._

Currently on Dog's side Mike and Zoey are talking enjoying this time together.

"So how's the game going so far for you?" Zoey asks.

"Pretty good," Mike says.

"_I'm really bad at keeping secrets so the fact that I can't let Zoey know that the guys plan on voting her out isn't good. Before I left I talked to my psychologist and she said if I keep in to many secrets I might have a new personality that makes me tell all my secrets and always tell the truth. Oh I hope Scott doesn't find out," Mike said nervously._

"Hey guys we made there before the other team," Lindsay says happily.

"_My strategy in this game is the same as last time. I will try to lose every challenge and eliminate the best players on my team," Scott says mad, "So how am I going to do that if we win!"_

"And the Killer Shark's win immunity," Chris yells over in a megaphone so the other team can hear.

"YES!" Jo says, "I knew I could do it.

"Um Jo don't you mean 'we'?" Zoey asks.

"Oh um, ya I meant 'we' did it," Jo says.

"So close Dog's," Chris yelled still through a megaphone, "But the Shark's just beat you to the finish line."

"Nooooo!" Alejandro screams.

"Wha-what did we win?" Owen asks just regaining consciousness.

"No you idiot you cost us the challenge!" Alejandro yells at Owen.

"It's okay Al we can win next time," Owen says reassuringly.

"Yes Owen 'we' can, but 'you' won't since you're leaving you big fat oaf!" Alejandro screams.

"Oh. I'm sorry Al," Owen says on the verge of tears.

"_Ok. So I may have overreacted," Alejandro states, "But you had to live with someone that you can't stand for about a month in one season and then two weeks in another. Anyway I think my acting skills worked making Owen look like the target tonight and making it look like I truly was mad we lost."_

"_When Duncan told me Al was mean in the third season I had no idea this is what he meant," Owen says very sad._

"Anyway Killer Shark's you will have to vote someone out tonight. As for you Dog's you don't have anything tonight so enjoy a free night," Chris said.

Back at the hotel Heather's talking with her team saying, "Obviously Alejandro wants Owen out so why don't we just go with him for tonight only."

"Sure, you just want to look good in front of your future husband," Gwen teases.

"Shut up Goth Girl or your next!" Heather responds clearly not taking the joke very well.

"Okay we'll

The boy's are talking in the workout room. Alejandro's saying, "Well my plan worked out I knew Owen would never come here. Anyway the plan's obviously to vote out Owen."

"Sound's good," Duncan agrees.

"Sha-ya!" Lightning yells.

"I think that's his way of saying yes," Duncan whispers to Alejandro.

"Sounds good," Cameron says.

"Then we're set," Alejandro says with joy.

Twenty minutes later the whole team is at the pool with Chris saying, "Welcome to you first bonfire ceremony of the season. You all know the ritual you all vote and I read them and the player with the most votes with be asked to leave the pool and the hotel and you can't come back EVER! Anyway let's talk about the challenge. Owen you can start."

"Well Chris I passed out about two minutes in to the challenge so I was unconscious for a lot of the challenge," Owen replied.

"Okay Heather what about you?" Chris asks.

"Well Chris, Owen passed out and Duncan failed at trying to flirt with Gwen, just like I said, and then Alejandro went crazy when we lost," Heather answered.

"Duncan is this true?" Chris wonder.

"Well, yes I wanted to get to know Gwen better now that Trent left and that seemed like a good time for it," Duncan answered.

"So we leave you with that since it is time to vote," Chris said, "Owen your up first.

Everyone went up to vote. Here is some of them:

"I can't believe what a jerk you are!" Owen said holding his vote for 'Al'.

"You lost the challenge and I hate you," Alejandro says holding up a vote for Owen.

"I can't turn on a friend. Alejandro was a real jerk today," Beth states holding up a vote for Alejandro.

"Alright this season our budget is shot so no one gets marshmallows anymore," Chris says.

"Can this day get any worse," Owen sobbed.

"First vote Alejandro," Chris reads, "Next vote Owen. Owen. That's two Owen, one Alejandro. Next vote: Al. Owen. Owen. That's four votes Owen, two votes Alejandro. The second player voted out of Total Drama All Stars is Owen. Time to go. But first any last words?"

"Yes. No one even consider trusting Alejandro because he will stab you in the back and then eat your chances of winning," Owen says.

"See ya buddy," Beth stated.

"Anyway how will the other team react to this? What will the next challenge be? And will Lindsay get any stupider? Find out next time on Total Drama All-Stars!" Chris yelled.

-Sorry it took me so long to upload. I was really busy. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars Gwen and Heather had a fight early in the morning, but the luscious Alejandro could break them up. In the challenge Duncan failed at trying to hook up with Gwen after Owen just couldn't keep up with anyone else and he passed out making his team lose. Clearly Alejandro's acting class has payed off because everyone believed he was truly mad that they lost, but he actually threw the challenge to vote off Owen. His planned worked making the big, fat Fan-Favorite leave Total Drama All-Stars for good," Chris yelled, "What will today's challenge be? Who will become the third member Losertown? And who will Heather's next target be? Find out all that and more today on Total Drama All-Stars!"

(Theme Song Plays)

"Wow. Just wow," Leshawna says reacting to Owen's elimination, "Of all people to vote off I can't believe Owen was their first pick."

"Ya I know everyone loved him, but he did kinda lose the challenge for them," Courtney explains.

"I know," Leshawna agrees, "but he's still my favorite on their team."

"_I understand everyone's shock and sadness due to Owen's departure, but he had to go he knew my strategy from season three and he had to go. Duncan, having given Owen this information, will be the next to leave," the Latino says neutrally._

"So it looks the other team is surprised about Owen being the second person eliminated from this game," Chris says, "Anyway, on to the challenge I must give my thanks to Richie Gureski who submitted this challenge idea online. Meet me by the indoor pool in thirty minutes and I'll explain everything you need to know."

"_So apparently viewers can submit challenge ideas online," Scott says, "Well I think this is great because if someone doesn't like a player than they can submit a challenge that would be bad for a certain character making them lose the challenge."_

"Once again thank you to Richie Gureski," Chris explains, "for making this challenge. Anyway for the challenge each team must choose two people to swim two lengths, 100 meters. I'll give you two minutes to decide who's swimming."

"I'll do it," Jo volunteers, "And if any of you have a problem with that than you can keep your mouth shut because I'm doing it."

"Ok," everyone on her team agrees.

Meanwhile the Rabid Dog's have Beth who won by a majority over Alejandro.

"So I may have forgotten to say I stocked the pool with booby traps," Chris said deviously.

"What," Beth says now scared.

"Oh nothing the pool's just filled with underwater mines, octopi that spray ink to block your sight, and your friends cousins, chlorine adapted man-eating sharks," Chris says with an evil smile.

"Ok now I'm scared," Beth says terrified.

"Whatever Brace-face more invincibility for my team," Jo says confidently.

"About that Jo," Chris says, "Winners get an advantage in the next challenge which is for invincibility."

"Whatever, more advantages for my team," Jo mumbles.

"On your marks," Chris yells, "Get set. GO!"

"Okay, so Jo does a dive with perfect formation while Beth does a bellyflop. Beth seems to have annoyed an octopus, sucks to be her. Jo crossed the wrong path with a shark and what's this?" Chris says shocked, "Jo is beating up the shark attracting others which she beats up as well!

"Meanwhile, Beth is uh, possibly becoming blind. Luckily she has glasses. Luckily Beth has become a bore for the octopi as they go over to Jo where she once again destroys an obstacle as well as it's friends," Chris says very entertained, "I wish her luck to do the same with the mines.

"And both of them reach the half way mark, Beth is neck-and-neck with Jo only because she has destroyed anything in her path. Jo has just tapped a mine and it has exploded making her splash out of the pool making Beth the only one in. As long as she can get to the end she can win the challenge for her team. And Beth has done it! I do not believe it. Beth has beaten Jo! And the Rabid Dogs win the advantage," Chris says truly surprised, "I'll be at the beach and you are to meet me there in twenty minutes."

"So what's the plan now Jo?" Courtney questioned annoyed.

"Well it's simple really," Jo replies, "We win the challenge without the reward."

Meanwhile Beth feels like a star exaggerating the challenge, "And then I simply guffawed underwater when Jo was killing everything and when she blew up by the mine I knew I could win."

"_So Beth thinks she's better than everyone right now," Alejandro says happily, "I know I originally wanted Duncan to get out, but now Beth will be heartbroken WHEN we lose the challenge and she will be begging to be voted off."_

"_Beth, knowing from experience, she is an idiot," Heather states, "And she will be an easy target to be voted off if we lose today."_

Twenty minutes later Chris says, "Before we get to today's challenge I'll ask Beth what she wants for her advantage. Beth do you want duck tape or a survival pack?"

"I want a survival pack," Beth replies.

"Alright Beth you get a survival pack as for you Sharks you get a roll of duck tape," Chris says.

"Sha-Ya!" Lightning exclaims.

"_This is awesome," Alejandro explains, "I planned on throwing the challenge, but now I don't have to do anything since Beth already screwed up a lot today."_

"As for your challenge both teams will be in a life boat and it will be sinking. The first team to have their boat sink loses. You have ten minutes to get to the lake. Then I will personally have Chef throw darts at your boat and it will start sinking. You can use whatever your team has from the first part of the challenge," Chris explains.

"Way to go Beth," Heather yells.

"Sorry, I didn't know," Beth explains trying to stay calm, "We can still win."

"Ya right," Heather says sarcastically.

"I still think we can win," Beth says optimistically.

"Whatever let's go," Heather says annoyed.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Chris yelled.

"Both teams are out in the lake and are almost ready to begin sinking," Chris says.

The Dog's are taking advantage of their pack, "Are you ready to use your genius survival pack to stop out boat from sinking."

"Yep. So let's check what's in our pack," Beth replies, "Food, water, map, blow-up life raft, compass, and a first-aid kit."

"That's great Beth, but how are any of those things going to help us?" Heather says getting louder with each word.

"Well, um, uh…" Beth says now scared.

"We could fold the map into a paper airplane and throw it at the other team's raft to make it sink a little faster," Gwen suggests.

"I second that idea," Cameron adds.

"_You may have noticed I didn't do anything so far this season," Cameron explains, "Well, that's my strategy. I hope to get to the end and not be noticed at all._

"Fine, but when that doesn't work and we lose the challenge you should know that you're leaving," Heather says very mean.

"Okay, but I'm confident," Beth says very scared still.

"_I don't like how Heather is picking on Beth, AGAIN," Gwen says, "Ya know I hope we lose today so I can vote Heather's sorry little butt off!"_

Meanwhile on the Shark's side Jo is very confident, "I'm so happy Beth was an idiot and chose the survival pack. Now we have nothing stopping us from winning."

"Me too," Courtney seconds, "Now we can ruin all hope for their team and send them on a losing streak."

"Well this challenge is officially on since the boat starting to sink," Leshawna says.

"No duh!" Jo replies.

"Well excuse me for trying to help," Leshawna says showing her attitude.

"Guys. Calm down before the other team wins," Courtney says trying to get her team back on track."

"Alright then let's tape up the boat," Jo says already taping the boat, "Well that's it we won!"

"Yes!" The whole team says.

"_Winning streaks are awful," Scott says very mad, "I need to vote off our team, not keep winning! This is terrible!"_

"And the Shark's win immunity!" Chris yells as the other team goes down, "Shark's congratulation on winning, you are all safe for tonight. As for you Dog's one of your members will be cut short. We'll find out who tonight by the pool."

The Dog's are dried off and the guy's are agreeing on Beth.

"So Beth should leave since she chose the pack," Duncan says.

"Exactly," Alejandro agrees,

"Sha-awesome!" Lightning yells, "Sha-guys alliance for the sha-win!"

Meanwhile the girl's are practically killing each other, "How in the world am I the weakest link?" Heather asks very mad at Gwen.

"Because you're picking on Beth for no reason, no one likes you, you're useless in challenges, must I go on?" Gwen replies.

"Whatever, all the guys are voting for Beth, so I'm safe anyway," Heather says confidently.

"Safe, unless we find Beth an idol," Gwen says, "Let's go Beth."

"Ok," Beth replies.

"_It's almost funny watching Beth think she can find an idol," Heather says holding up one of the idols, "I have one of them and found it buried at the beach around 2 A.M. this morning. That means the other one must be inside."_

"Where can it be?" Gwen says starting to get annoyed.

"Well it isn't in the pool, by the food lounge, in our room, -" Beth begins.

"I get it, we can't find it anywhere," Gwen says, "So I'm going to tell the guys to vote for Heather."

"Hey Gwen," Duncan says.

"Can you make sure all of the guys are voting for Heather?" Gwen asks.

"Of course," Duncan replies.

"Yes!" Gwen says very happy.

Gwen walks back to Heather with a smile on her face saying, "So your leaving tonight, all the guys agreed on it."

"Oh no," Heather says unafraid, "Oh wait, I have a secret. Guess I'm not leaving."

"Whatever," Gwen says.

The team is at the pool listening to Chris, "So you guys lost again. Let's talk about the challenge. Beth you won the first part, but failed at the second. Heather you did nothing. Gwen had an idea that Cameron seconded. I see no effort to work together at all today."

"Well Chris-" Heather began.

"Shush. Anyway, let's vote. Beth you can start.

Everyone voted, here's some of them:

"_I still don't like you," Beth says holding up a vote for Heather._

"_Revenge," Gwen says holding up a vote for Heather._

"_I had a tough time deciding, but here's my choice," Heather said holding a vote._

"_I did my part," Duncan says holding up a vote for Heather._

"Alright. The player with the most votes with be asked to leave the pool and the hotel and you can't come back EVER! First vote: Heather. Heather. Heather. Three votes Heather. Heather. Time to go," Chris said.

"Not so fast," Heather exclaimed pulling out an idol, "My votes don't count.

"_No freaking way!" Gwen says amazed._

"Oh, what a twist!" Chris says happily, "I guess no votes for Heather count. That means Heather's vote was the one that counted! Unbelievable! This means-"

"This means that Beth is eliminated because she is an idiot," Heather says pleased.

"Exactly," Chris says, "Beth time to go. Any last words?"

"Yeah, I truly thought I was safe, but I guess Heather proved herself worthy by surprising anybody," Beth replied, "Bye guys, I'll miss all of you, except Heather."

"By the way now that Heather played the idol, now the idol will be hidden somewhere else on the property," Chris explains, "Will Heather continue to be evil? Can the Dog's get back on track? And can out show possibly get more exciting? Find out all this and more next time on Total Drama All-Stars!"

_I think this chapter was pretty good. Also you can send in challenge ideas anytime you want in the reviews. I'll try my best to put them in my story._


	5. Chapter 5

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars Richie Gureski, an online fan, submitted a challenge idea for our victim- I mean contestants. Jo and Beth had to race in a dangerous pool and the first back won an advantage in the real challenge. Beth won since Jo nearly killed herself. She chose the wrong item for her advantage making her team lose. Duncan attempts another guys' alliance and planned on voting out Beth. Heather fought with Gwen, again, and Gwen teamed up with Beth in hopes to find the idol. They failed, but Gwen made sure no one voted for Beth convincing the guys to vote off Heather. All seemed well for them, until Heather played her idol making Beth be the one to leave. What will Lindsay do? Who will have embarrassing secrets revealed? And who will be the one to join the others at wherever the losers go? All these answers and more to be revealed this time on Total Drama All-Stars!" Chris says.

(Theme Song Plays)

The food court is very quiet with many glares toward Heather.

"_Heather voted off a girl when we were already outnumbered!" Gwen says very mad, "It's like she's trying to lose!"_

"_I understand what I did wasn't exactly a nice move, but you would've done the same in a game for a million bucks," Heather explained._

"I'm surprised Lindsay," Courtney says.

"About what?" asks a confused Lindsay.

"You aren't even a little sad about Beth leaving," Courtney replies.

"Wait? Beth isn't here?" Lindsay says with her eyes watering up.

"No you idiot the other team voted her off," Scott says hoping to get her to cry.

"_I don't like Scott's attitude," Courtney explains, "He's always mean and is trying to lose the challenges. Plus, he's not a team player."_

"Well what a difference between the tables," Chris begins, "One is silent, but deadly while the other is in tears. Anyway today's challenge will begin in exactly one hour meet me at the beach."

"_I hate the other team," sobs Lindsay._

An hour later the contestants get a first look at the challenge

"Welcome to an embarrassing, secret-revealing challenge," Chris explains. In this challenge I will ask one team a secret of a contestant from the opposing team. They will have thirty seconds to discuss and get an answer for the team. One round will include a question for both teams. There will be ten rounds. If necessary there will be a tiebreaker question about a secret of one of the eliminated contestants. In that round both teams will answer whoever is closest wins immunity. Losers will have to send someone home. Let's get this party started!"

"_Well this should be fun," Alejandro says._

"Alright, first question for the Dog's: Who on the Shark's never dated anyone? Thirty seconds."

"I think Cody," Alejandro started.

"Good idea, but who would want to date Jo?" Heather proposed.

"Good point we'll do that." Alejandro replies

"We think Jo never dated a guy," Heather answered.

"Wrong! Scott never dated a girl," Chris replies making Scott red.

"_I have totally dated a guy!" Jo yelled._

"Now for the Sharks. Who on the Dog's secretly has a thing for Duncan," Chris says making Duncan suddenly pay attention.

"Well Gwen seems to obvious, so maybe Heather," Cody proposes.

"Great idea Cody!" Sierra agrees.

"We think Heather," Cody answers.

"Correct. That's one point for the Shark's making them lead by one point at the end of round one," Chris says.

"_I hate this show," Heather says embarrassed._

"_Heather is so dead!" Courtney yells._

"_What can I say?" Duncan says pleased, "Three chicks got a thing for me."_

"How fun!" Chris says, "Dog's second question is: Who on the Shark's tries to act cool so he/she can have friends?"

"I think either Mike or Zoey," Duncan proposes.

"But Cody seems really good too," Heather says.

"I'm pretty sure it's Zoey," Duncan insists.

"Whatever," Heather says making everyone know she agrees.

"We think Zoey," Duncan answers.

"Correct. That's you first point making it a tie. Now for the Shark's second question. Who on the Dog's tried to run away as a kid because they were mad they couldn't get a pet?" Chris asks.

"Hm. That's tough. Maybe Heather. She seems like a spoiled brat," Zoey proposes.

"Ya, but she already had a secret revealed," Leshawna says.

"Good point. Maybe Cameron," Zoey replies, "We think Cameron."

"You are wrong," Chris says, "Heather ran away.

"_Leshawna seems fishy. Maybe she needs to be cut from the team," Jo thinks aloud._

"That means we're tied at the end of round two. The Dog's next question is: Who's faking their personality for the show?" Chris asks.

"That's tough," Cameron says.

"I sha-think Lindsay's really sha-smart off the show," Lightning says confidently.

"I doubt it," Heather says.

"Well it's worth a shot," Gwen says.

"We think Lindsay is actually smart off the show," Alejandro says making the other team laugh.

"This may be the funniest moment of the season. Lindsay is anything, but smart. Actually Scott is nice and sweet everywhere else, but here," Chris says laughing, " The next question for the Shark's is: Who on the other team hates animals?"

"I think this one is easy," Courtney says, "Duncan hates almost every animal."

"You would know," Sierra says, "Since you two used to date."

"We say Duncan," Courtney answers.

"You are correct," Chris says, "So at the end of Round 3 the Shark's lead the Dog's 3-2."

At the end of 9 the teams are tied 4-4.

"The Dog's last question is: Who on the Shark's didn't pass gym in 7th Grade?"

"Well Lindsay seems like the obvious answer," Gwen proposes.

"Also she had no secrets yet," Heather agrees.

"I think we do it," Duncan finalizes.

"We think that Lindsay didn't pass gym in 7th Grade," Alejandro answers.

"You are correct," Chris says, "That means that if the Shark's get this next one wrong then the Dog's win. The Shark's final question is: Who on the Dog's admires Scott's strategy?"

"Well this is tough," Zoey thinks.

"I think that Heather since she is a villain as well," Mike proposes.

"But Alejandro is too," Cody thinks.

"I'd say Alejandro over Heather since Heather has gotten beaten with embarrassment today," Leshawna proposes.

"Seems like good thinking," Sierra agrees.

"We think Alejandro," Courtney answers.

"Wrong. The Dog's win!" Chris yells.

"Who was it then," Courtney asks curiously.

"I'll see you then tonight Shark's to vote someone off," Chris bellows ignoring Courtney.

"_Thank goodness my secret was kept a secret," Cameron says gratefully._

"_I think Leshawna is being very shady and should not be trusted. My plan is to take her out tonight," Jo says deviously._

An hour later the guys are talking: "The obvious decision is Jo," Scott says.

"Why would we eliminate our best player," Mike asks.

"Isn't it obvious? To blindside her," Scott says, "She won't know what hit her."

"Seems like a good idea to me," Cody agrees.

"_I hate this plan," Cody admits, "I'm just terrified of Scott so I go along with him."_

Meanwhile the girls are planning: "Why not Scott," Courtney proposes."

"Good idea," Leshawna agrees.

"Great it's settled," Courtney says happily.

"I'm gonna go for a swim," Leshawna says.

_I'll do anything to keep my butt in the game and after today if my teams not voting for me then great," Leshawna says happily._

"Ok now to get down to business," Courtney says once Leshawna's gone, "All in favor of voting her out say I," Courtney says.

"I," Jo says immediately.

"Isn't that mean," Zoey says.

"Ya, but in after today she's useless," Courtney says, "Look at today, multiple times she gave the wrong answer. She seems very shady."

"Or an idiot," Jo corrects.

"Okay fine," Zoey agrees.

"I-" Lindsay starts.

"Great then we're settled," Courtney says.

Twenty minutes late at the pool: "You all know the ritual," Chris says," So what about the challenge?"

"Well some people didn't do so great," Jo says trying not to give away her position.

"Oh I couldn't agree more," Scott says with a devious smile on his face.

"Interesting, time to vote," Chris says.

Everyone voted. Here are some of them:

"_You don't know what's coming," Scott says holding up a vote for Jo._

"_Thank my team for being so nice," Leshawna says holding up a vote for Scott._

"_I hate dead meat, so you're leaving," Jo says holding up a vote for Leshawna._

"Alright. The player with the most votes with be asked to leave the pool and the hotel and you can't come back EVER! First vote: Leshawna," Chris reads, "Jo. Jo. Jo. That's three votes Jo, one Leshawna. Next vote: Scott. Leshawna. Leshawna. That's One Scott, three Jo, and three Leshawna. Fourth person voted out of Total Drama All-Stars is … … Leshawna. Time to go."

"What the-" Leshawna starts shocked.

"Any last words?" Chris asks.

"Ya, I don't know how it happened, but I gotta give props to the person who did this since I never found out," Leshawna says.

_Okay so this may not be a great chapter, but it's okay. Please don't stop reading if you don't like it._


End file.
